thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш
Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, ''также известная как 'Дочь Зла', принцесса Королевства Люцифения и сестра-близнец принца Алексиэля. Эгоистичная и капризная - так она прослыла за время своего царствования и тирании. Была одержима Демоном Гордыни. '''Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, ''referred to as '''The Daughter of Evil, is a princess of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and the twin sister of Prince Alexiel. Selfish and whimsical, she was well known for her short, tyrannical reign. She fell under the influence of the Demon of Pride. History История Early Life Ранние Годы Рилиан родилась в 485 году вместе со своим братом-близнецом, Алексиэлем, как наследница Королевской Семьи Люцифения.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook В 491 году, когда они были детьми, Алексиэль рассказал Рилиан о секретном проходе, что спрятан в камине его комнаты,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 говоря, что это их секрет.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 По инициативе Рилиан The Daughter of Evil: Act 1, близнецы сбежали и прошли сквозь Лес Забвения, пока не дошли до пляжа. Со временем, они стали всё чаще сбегать, чтобы поиграть на пляже. Twiright Prank (story) На одной из прогулок, Рилиан споткнулась и поранилась. Рыдая из-за ее царапины, брат вылечил её ногу. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Riliane was born in EC 485 along with her twin brother, Alexiel as heirs to the Lucifenian Royal Family.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook In EC 491, when they were children, Alexiel told Riliane about escaping through a hidden passage past the fireplace in their room,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 saying that it was their secret.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 The twins escaped, Riliane taking the lead,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 and they passed through the Forest of Bewilderment before arriving at the shore of a beach. Over time, they escaped more and more often to play at the beach.Twiright Prank (story) During one of their visits, Riliane tripped and cut herself. Crying because of her cut, her brother treated her wound.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Позже, когда Рилиан играла с песком, она обнаружила небольшой черный ящик. Позвав брата, они рассмотрели его, а затем, взволнованные, открыли крышку, но были разочарованы, найдя лишь ручное зеркало. Как только принцесса взяла маленькое зеркало, демон тут же явился пред ними, из-за чего Рилиан испугалась. Пока тот смотрел на них, принцесса решила уйти и оставить демона, но вскоре была окружена его эфирной формой, после чего пыталась бороться с ним. Взывая о помощи к Алексиэлю, Рилиан стала одержимой демоном, после чего оба упали без сознания. Проснувшись во время сумерек, принцесса рассказала близнецу, что голодна Twiright Prank (story), и после того, как они снова закопали шкатулку,Twiright Prank - 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は оба вернулись домой. Становясь все более ненасытной, Рилиан стала всё чаще пребывать на кухне, объедаясь.Twiright Prank (story) В 3:00 следующего дня, когда она ела,Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は демон явился к обоим близнецам и попросил у них еды,Twiright Prank - 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる но принцесса отказалась делиться.Twiright Prank - 私のおやつは あげないからね！ Later on, Riliane played in the sand and uncovered a small, black box. Calling to her brother, they examined it and then excitedly openly the box but were disappointed only to find a hand mirror. While the princess held the small mirror, a demon manifested around them and Riliane became scared. As it gawked at them, the princess decided to walk away and leave the demon, but was soon after surrounded by the demon's ethereal form and struggled against it. Reaching out to Alexiel, Riliane became possessed by the demon and both were rendered unconscious. Waking up during twilight, the princess told her twin that she was hungry and,Twiright Prank (story) after reburying the box,Twiright Prank - 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は they returned home. Becoming increasingly hungry, Riliane began staying in the kitchen to gorge herself on food.Twiright Prank (story) During their three o'clock snack time another day,Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は the demon appeared to both twins and asked to have their meals,Twiright Prank - 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる but the princess refused to share.Twiright Prank - 私のおやつは あげないからね！ Во время очередной игры на пляже Алексиэль захотел пойти домой, потому что уже стемнело, но Рилиан сказала ему не бояться и просто держаться за её руку. Потом Алексиэль говорит ей, что если она запишет своё желание, положит в бутылку и бросит его в море, оно сбудет. Рилиан ответила, что хочет в следующей жизни стать лошадью, ибо во дворце скучно, а так она сможет свободно играть на улице с ним, где им будет угодно. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4. Спустя некоторое время Рилиан, под влиянием Министра Прези проявляет интерес к тому, чтобы стать наследницей своего отца. После этого стала относиться к Алексиэль более холодно. Прези отводит Рилиан в комнату премьер-министра Генезия. Поедая кролика, Рилиан стала свидетелем убийства Прези, после чего пришла Elluka Clockworker. Когда волшебница с ужасом спросила, что та ест, Рилиан радостно призналась, что это кролик. Прези забрал демона и позволил тому овладеть им, Рилиан же потеряла сознание. После поражения Прези демон вновь попытался овладеть принцессой, но был изгнан Эллукой, которая стёрла из воспоминаний ребенка сие события. While playing at the beach again, Alexiel wanted to go home because it was getting dark, but Riliane told him to not be afraid and just hold her hand. Afterward, Alexiel told her that if she wrote down her wish, put in a bottle, and threw it in the sea, it would come true. Riliane told her brother she wished that in her next life, she could become a horse because the palace was boring and she wanted to freely play outside with him anywhere they wanted.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Sometime after, Riliane was influenced by Minister Presi to take interest in becoming her deceased father's heir and began treating Alexiel coldly as a result. Presi later led Riliane from the kitchen to Prime Minister Genesia's room. While eating a hare mate, Riliane witnessed Presi murder the noble and Elluka Clockworker came in soon after. When the horrified sorceress asked what she was eating, Riliane happily admitted it was a hare. Presi then transplanted the demon possessing her to himself and Riliane passed out. After Presi's defeat, the demon repossessed her but was exorcised by Elluka, removing many of the princess' memories in the process. ' ' Принц Алексиэль был объявлен мертвым из-за покушения, и Рилиан стала единственным наследником престола, на церемонии которой присутствовала Мариам Футапье как одна из её новых личных служанок.Twiright Prank (story) В последующие годы Рилиан познакомилась с Кайлом Марлоном, и они стали очень близки. Их родители решили, что как только Рилиан исполнится пятнадцать, она выйдет замуж за Кайла. В какой-то момент Кайл подарил ей ожерелье, как знак заботы.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 В возрасте тринадцати лет, после смерти королевы Анны, принцесса рыдала на похоронах собственной матери.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Примерно в это же время она получила зеркальце от Нэй Футапье, одной из её служанок, которое после этого хранила у себя, став неосознанно одержимой Демоном Гордыни.Twiright Prank (story) Вспомнив о смерти Анны, Рилиан собрала министров в Зале Звуков, утверждая, что только один человек королевской крови имеет право наследовать престол, а именно - она. Как только министры начали возмущаться, Принцесса их усмирила, сказав, что она отложит свою коронации, пока не станет взрослой, но подтвердила, что будет править за место своей матери.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 With Prince Alexiel pronounced dead due to an assassination attempt, Riliane became the sole successor to the throne, attended by Mariam Futapie as one of her new personal maids.Twiright Prank (story) In the years that followed, Riliane became acquainted with Kyle Marlon and the two became very close. Their parents determined that on Riliane's fifteenth birthday, she would marry Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some point, Kyle gave her a shell necklace as part of their courtship.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 At the age of thirteen, after the death of Queen Anne, the young princess attended her mother's funeral, weeping in front of her casket.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Around this time, she received a hand mirror from Ney Futapie, one of her maids, and kept it in her possession, becoming unknowingly possessed by the Demon of Pride.Twiright Prank (story) In the wake of Anne's death, Riliane attended an assembly of the ministers in the Hall of Sounds and argued that only one of royal blood had the right to rule the nation, namely her. As the ministers began to interject, the Princess qualified that she'd postpone her coronation until becoming an adult, but reiterated that she would be the new ruler in her mother's place.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Reign of Evil Царство Зла На следующий день после получения контроля над королевством Рилиан увидела в зале Леонхарта Авадония с мальчиком, который был очень сильно был похож на неё. Подойдя к ним, принцесса полюбопытствовала, кем являлся этот юноша, на что капитан королевской гвардии пояснил, что его зовут Аллен и он - её новый слуга. Рилиан с волнением отметила их сходство и тут же ухватилась за мальчика, чтоб тот ей помог, но Леонхарт приказал главной служанке, Мариам, для начала одеть его, прежде чем отпустить на сервировку стола рядом с принцессой. По новой взглянув на него и его потрёпанный вид, принцесса согласилась и заявила, что подождёт его, после покинув их. Позже новый слуга Мариам предстал перед принцессой, и она с радостью забрала его для своих нужд. Вскоре после этого она решила поиграть с ним и погналась за слугой по залам в попытке нацепить свои аксессуары для волос ему. После того, как она отдала ему свой бант, они вновь стали играть, и Рилиан начала угрожать неуловимому слуге, если он не прекратит убегать. Поймав его, она заплела ему волосы своей резинкой, заметив Мариам и Эллуку рядом, когда те возмущались по поводу отсутствия Леонхарта. Когда спросили, не поранилась ли она, Принцесса отмахнулась, закончив с причёской юноши, и радостно показала им, как выиграла дважды. The day after taking control of the government, Riliane saw Leonhart Avadonia in the halls with a boy that greatly resembled her. She approached them, curious who he was, and the Captain of the Royal Guard explained that he was a new servant, Allen. The Princess then excitedly noted their resemblance and immediately grabbed the boy to start helping her but Leonhart insisted the head maid, Mariam, dress him first before serving by her side. Taking a second look at his shabby appearance, the Princess agreed and stated she'd patiently wait in the meantime before leaving the two. Later, the new menial was brought before her by Mariam and she happily took him to attend to her needs. Soon after, she decided to play a game and chased after the servant through the halls in an attempt to put her hair accessories on him. After successfully putting a bow in his hair, they played again and Riliane threatened to behead the elusive servant if he didn't stop. Tackling him, she began putting her hair tie on him when she noticed Mariam and Elluka were there and vehemently noted Leonhart's absence. When asked if she was injured, the Princess brushed it off while finishing her tie, and happily showed them how she had won twice. После того как Мариам исправила работу Рилиан, к ее восторгу, главная горничная стала настаивать не быть безрассудной в обезглавливании кого-либо, даже если та развлекалась. Прицесса стала отрицать, что это не забава для неё, так как она принцесса этой страны и имеет полномочия обезглавить любого, как ей заблагорассудится. Зло усмехнувшись, она заявила, что не будет играть в игры с казнью, пока не поймает Аллена, и ушла.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Став новым правителем, Рилиан ввела высокие налоги на всех горожан и избавлялась от любого, кто шёл против неё. The Heavenly Yard -July 15, 2008- それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 Исключением был Леонхарт из-за его статуса - один из Трёх Героев. Как её рыцарь, он оспаривал её политику снова и снова... Рилиан всё больше и больше ненавидела войны с каждой ссорой. After Mariam fixed up Riliane's work, much to her delight, the head maid insisted she didn't recklessly threaten to behead someone, even if she was playing. The Princess denied she was playing, saying she was the country's Princess and had the authority to behead anyone as she pleased. With a dark smile, she stated that she wouldn't play games with it before taking Allen and leaving.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 As the new ruler, Riliane imposed heavy taxes on all the townsfolk and purged anyone who opposed her regime,The Heavenly Yard -July 15, 2008- それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 save for Captain Leonhart due to his place as one of the Three Heroes. As the knight remained obstinated to her policies again and again, Riliane grew more and more hateful of the warrior with each altercation. За день до её четырнадцатого дня рождения, Леонард попросил Рилиан выделить часть запасов продовольствия дворца для народа, чтобы те не голодали. В ответ Рилиан выдала альтернативное решение: если они не могут есть хлеб, пусть едят пирожные. Разговор перерос в очередную ссору, и принцесса отказалась помогать народу. На следующее утро, в голову Рилиан приходит идея сделать огромный массивный торт на её день рождения, и она отдаёт приказ кондитерам испечь его для ночного празднования. Позже, разработав план, чтобы казнить Леонарда, Рилиан скрылась через потайной ход в своей комнате и уехала на лошади Жозефине, сквозь Лес Забвения, пока не доехала до побережья, даже несмотря на то, что порезала руку в пути. Уверенная, что её никто не найдёт во время празднества, она устроилась на пляже с Жозефиной. Когда начинался закат, принцесса смотрела на солнце, когда чей-то голос вспугнул её. The day before her fourteenth birthday, Riliane was asked by Leonhart to distribute the palace’s food reserves to the people to compensate for the famine. In response, Riliane provided an alternate solution: if they couldn't eat bread, let them eat cake. The conversation evolved into a heated quarrel and the Princess refused to assist the people. The next morning, Riliane was struck with the idea of having a massive cake for her celebration and ordered the patisserie to bake it for the nighttime celebration. Later devising a plan to have Leonhart executed, Riliane sneaked out through the secret passage in her room early the next morning and rode her horse, Josephine, through the Forest of Bewilderment until she reached the coastline, although cutting her hand along the path. Certain no one would find her before she missed the birthday celebration, she sat on the beach with Josephine. As the sun began to set, she began staring at it when the sound of someone's voice startled her. Удивившись, увидев Аллена, она спросила, как он узнал о её тайнике. При упоминании, что Леонард волнуется за неё, она фыркнула, так как она могла бы казнить его, если она пропустит балл. Когда мысли о том, как защитить Капитана Королевской Гвардии, поползли в её голову, она тут же разгневалась, прежде чем быстренько успокоить себя. Взвыв из-за того, что Аллен разрушил её план, хоть слуга и извинился, Рилиан ответила, что всё нормально, и они должны возвращаться домой. Поднявшись, слуга коснулся руки принцессы, от чего Рилиан вскрикнула и нанесла тому пощёчину за дерзость. Когда он пояснил, что у неё царапина на руке, принцесса поняла его намерение, и позволила юноше осмотреть маленькую рану, думая о том, что можно использовать для наказания Леонарда. Окликнув принцессу, слуга всё ещё держал её за руку, даже после того, как использовал мазь. Увидев это, принцесса приказала отпустить ее. Рассмеявшись над тем, что он смутился и покраснел от замечания, что просто держал её руку, а не от того что она ударила его, она сказала, что им пора возвращаться, ведь солнце уже садилось. Surprised to see Allen, she asked how he knew of her hiding place. At the mention that Leonhart was worried about her, she snorted how she might've gotten him executed if she missed the ball. As thoughts of how protected the Captain of the Royal Guard was creeped into her mind, she suddenly exploded in anger over it before quickly recomposing herself. Moaning how Allen had ruined her plan, the servant apologized and Riliane said it couldn't be helped and that they should return home. After getting up, the servant touched her hand and Riliane shouted and slapped him for his insolence. Explaining how her hand was injured, the princess realized his intent and allowed him to heal her small wound while considering using the scratch as an excuse to execute Leonhart. Noticing her servant was still holding her hand after applying the ointment, she ordered him to release it. Laughing at how she finally saw him become flustered and emotional over that, rather than when she slapped him, she told him they should head back since the sun was setting. Тогда, к удивлению принцессы, Аллен предложил держать путь в сторону порта, что несомненно вышло бы короче, чем идти через лес. Смутившись, она было побежала к порту, но Аллен напомнил ей о Жозефине. Приказав подать сигнал королевской гвардии, находящейся в городе возле порта, она спросила, поедет ли он с ней, на что Аллен категорично ответил, что не умеет ездить верхом, и последует за ней пешком. Принцесса, оседлав Жозефину, сказала, что они поедут туда вместе и отправилась к порту. Глядя на заходящее солнце, она отметила, что солнце всегда одно и то же, как и она.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Подав сигнал в порт, вдвоём, они дожидались королевской гвардии, после чего Рилиан столкнулась с разгневанным Леонардом. Он прочитал лекции по поводу её опасных выходок, на что принцесса холодно ответила, что это их работа - предотвращать подобные ситуации, и они должны радоваться, что с ней ничего не случилось. Напомнив им, кто она есть и какой властью обладает, тут же приказала всем склониться пред ней. Когда те исполнили её приказ, она с удовольствием глядела на них. The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Allen then recommended they take the path toward the port since it was faster than the path through the woods, much to the surprise of the princess. Embarrassed, she began running towards the port but Allen reminded her about Josephine. Told to signal a beacon for the royal guard at the port city, she asked if he was coming but he stated he didn't know how to ride horses and would follow her on foot. The Princess, mounting Josephine, said they'd travel there together and they began their trek toward the port. Staring at the setting sun, she commented on how the sun was always alone, like her, to Allen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Once the signal was made at the port, the two awaited for the royal guard and Riliane was confronted by the furious Leonhart. Lectured for her dangerous actions, the Princess coldly responded that it was their job to prevent such stunts and that they should be glad she was unharmed. Reminding them of who she was and her absolute power, Riliane commanded her subjects to kneel before her and looked on with satisfaction as they immediately obeyed.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 В ту ночь, Рилиан присутствовал на своём празднике дня рождения, улыбаясь на троне, как только дворяне склоняли головы, чтобы поздравить её. Видя, что Кайл идёт к ней, взволнованная принцесса поприветствовала своего жениха, а затем повела его сквозь толпу, тем самым участвуя в торжествах, прежде чем вернуться к её трону.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 В то время как премьер-министр Минис публично обратился к гостям, принцесса была вне себя от радости, когда увидела, как слуги привезли её гигантский торт ко дню рождения,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 она подбежала к гигантскому десерту, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Как только с угощением было покончено, и вечеринка закончилась, Рилиан ушла из зала.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 That night, Riliane attended her birthday celebration, smiling on her throne as nobles bowed their heads to congratulate her. Seeing Kyle approach her, the excited princess greeted her fiancé and later led him along through the crowds as they attended the festivities before returning to her throne.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 While Prime Minister Minis publicly addressed the guests, she was overjoyed to see the servants deliver her gargantuan birthday cake,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 and ran up to the giant dessert to sample its taste. Once the treat was finished and the party ended, Riliane retired from the Hall.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Через несколько дней, Рилиан и министры провели судебное разбирательство в Зале Звуков из-за политика, выступавшего против неё на балу перед зарубежными гостями. В своём заключении, принцесса отправила его на гильотину. После окончания суда, Рилиан отказалась от еды, но признала низкое качество пищи и приметила наличие лишь четырёх ножей, когда она заказала пять на обед. Она вернулась в Зале Звуков, сердито зовя Миниса. Когда премьер-министр подошёл к ней, она вопила на дрожащего министра, когда слуга Асан вдруг взревел и бросился на неё с недостающим ножом. Застывшая Рилиан наблюдала, как Аллен вмешался и разоружил Асана, сорвав его покушение. Вернув самообладание, она приказала охранникам, схватить его, и казнить его на следующий день. С тех пор она ведёт себя отчуждённо со всеми, кроме четырех людей: Аллен , Шартетта Лэнгли, Нэй, и Мариам. Из них, только Аллена она впускала в свою комнату. A few days later, Riliane and the ministers held a trial in the Hall of Sounds for a politician who had spoken out against her at the ball to some foreign guests. At its conclusion, the Princess condemned him to the guillotine. Once the trial ended, Riliane left to eat but recognized the poor food quality and only four knives when she had specifically ordered to have five when eating. She returned to the Hall of Sounds, angrily calling for Minis. When the Prime Minister approached her, she yelled at the trembling minister when the servant Asan suddenly roared and charged at her with the missing knife. Frozen, Riliane watched as Allen intervened and disarmed Asan, thwarting his assassination attempt. Regaining her composure, she ordered the guards to seize him, and had him executed the next day. Since then, she alienated herself from everyone save for four: Allen, Chartette Langley, Ney, and Mariam. Of those, she only permitted Allen to be with her in her room. Через несколько дней, Рилиан и министры провели судебное разбирательство в Зале Звуков из-за политика, выступавшего против неё на балу перед зарубежными гостями. В своём заключении, принцесса отправила его на гильотину. После окончания суда, Рилиан отказалась от еды, но признала низкое качество пищи и приметила наличие лишь четырёх ножей, когда она заказала пять на обед. Она вернулась в Зале Звуков, сердито зовя Миниса. Когда премьер-министр подошёл к ней, она вопила на дрожащего министра, когда слуга Асан вдруг взревел и бросился на неё с недостающим ножом. Застывшая Рилиан наблюдала, как Аллен вмешался и разоружил Асана, сорвав его покушение. Вернув самообладание, она приказала охранникам, схватить его, и казнить его на следующий день. С тех пор она ведёт себя отчуждённо со всеми, кроме четырех людей: Аллен , Шартетта Лэнгли, Нэй, и Мариам. Из них, только Аллена она впускала в свою комнату. Three days after the assassination attempt, Riliane heard rumors circulating among the chefs about the ingredients arriving being "unnatural". Furious, she stormed into the kitchen and demanded for Mariam. When her daughter, Ney, responded that her mother was absent, the seething Riliane turned her attention to the maid and asked if she knew about the rumors; soon after, she queried if the servants were stealing food from the palace. Denying it, Riliane threatened that if anyone dared to do so, they would immediately be beheaded. Noting Ney's love for gossip, she asked how the maid knew about these rumors but she was at a loss for words. A chef joined the conversation and claimed to have seen someone stealing food from the palace barns that was too tall to be a servant and Ney finally admitted she knew who it was. Her anger growing, the princess threatened to have Ney's head cut off if she didn't tell her, and the maid confessed the culprit was Leonhart. Услышав мерзкие слухи о Леонарде от Нэй, такие как разврат, военные преступления и государственная измена, принцесса решает убить его при помощи Аллена. Рилиан призвала слугу в свою комнату после обеда. Впервые поздравляя его за защиту принцессы от Асана, днями ранее, она спросила о его способностях к фехтованию. Когда Аллен признался, что отец научил его, она хвасталась своим собственным владения мечом, но всё же оценила навыки Аллена. Желая использовать его навыки, она написала своё желание на куске пергамента, и положил его в бутылку, прежде чем отдать Аллену. Затем она поручила смущённому слуге, прочесть сообщение. Видя его удивление по поводу цели, она объяснила, что хочет, чтоб сиё задание выполнил Аллен, так как другие дворцовые стражники не посмеют этого сделать. Её слуга спросил, почему она воспользовалась таким странным методом, чтобы сказать ему. Она ответил, что кто-то рассказал ей об этом, но она не может вспомнить кто. Having heard vile rumors about Leonhart from Ney, such as lechery, war crimes, and treason, the princess decided to have Allen assassinate him. Riliane ordered the servant to her room after dinner. First congratulating him for protecting her from Asan days earlier, she asked about his fencing ability. When Allen confessed his father taught him, she bragged about her own fencing capabilities, but still commended Allen's skills. Desiring the use of his swordplay, she wrote her order on a piece of parchment and placed it in a bottle before giving it to Allen. She then instructed the confused servant to read the message. Seeing his shock at her assassination order, she explained how she wanted Allen to do it since the other palace guards wouldn't dare to do it. Her servant asked why she used such an odd method to tell him and she claimed someone told her about it long ago, although she couldn't remember who. Когда Аллен спросил, почему она хотела убить Леонарда, Рилиан сказала, что это потому, что его постоянное упрямство исчерпывает её терпение, кратко высказав в истерике о том, как она ненавидела его. Затем пояснила, что это из-за слухов, которых она услышала. Когда Аллен спросил о "доносчике", Рилиан заявила, что то была Нэй, и, в ответ на скептицизм Аллена, пояснила, что может Нэй и любит сплетни, но врать не будет и отметила, что сама его казнить не может из-за его статуса. Принцесса тогда рассказала Алену о том, как по-тихому убить Леонарда без ведома общественности. Его нужно было отравить, когда она будет разговаривать с ним о его кражах. Рилиан успокоила Аллена тем, что это только их маленький секрет. When Allen asked why she wanted Leonhart killed, Riliane said it was because his constant obstinance weared out her patience, briefly devolving into a tantrum about how she hated him. She then clarified it was because of the rumors she heard. When asked, she stated it was Ney who told her and, in response to Allen's skepticism, the princess explained that Ney may love gossip but wouldn't lie and noted how her words alone couldn't kill him because of his prestige. She then told Allen about her scheme to silently kill Leonhart without the public's knowledge, having him poisoned while she convered with him regarding his stealing and affirmed it was only their little secret. Следующей ночью, Рилиан приглашает Леонарда присоединиться к ней в её комнате. Как только он прибыл, она приказала ему сесть. Хоть фехтовальщик чувствовал себя неловко, ибо они вдвоём находятся в закрытой комнате ночью. Принцесса уверяет его, что разговор останется только между ними и отшутилась, если он вдруг захочет изнасиловать её. Рассмеявшись над испуганным фехтовальщиком, Рилиан откинула свою шутку, так как он предпочитал женщин с большой грудью, как её мать. Шутя, они разговаривали о давке Королевы Анны, пока Рилиан не начинает комментировать воровство Леонарда для того, чтобы накормить людей. Она отмечает его "бравое дело" и предлагает ему свободно перевозить еду из дворца, для голодающих масс, если бы он получил ее разрешение. The next night, Riliane invited Leonhart to join her in her room. Once he arrived, she told him to sit down. Although the swordsman felt uncomfortable having the two of them isolated together at night, she claimed their conversation was private, jokingly asking if he wanted to sexually assault her. Laughing at the intimidated swordsman, Riliane brushed off her joke since he preferred women with large breasts like her mother. Joking, they talked about Queen Anne's crushes before Riliane commended Leonhart for stealing from the palace to feed the people and agreed with his cause, offering to allow him to freely transport food from the palace to the hungry masses if he received her permission. Утверждая, что она хотела бы улучшить свои отношения на будущее, принцесса предложила Леонарду наркотики Blood Grave, комментируя, что оно было любимым вином Вампиршы Ваники Кончиты, уверяя, что в нём нет ни капли крови, как описывается в сказке. Когда её спросили, не хочет ли она попробовать, она ответила, что не любит алкоголь и не понимает воздержания от него. Они продолжают праздновать до поздней ночи. После Аллен успешно убивает пьяного и под воздействием наркотиков Капитана Королевской Гвардии, Рилиан выбрасывает его тело в ближайшей реке. Его семье было предложено организовать общественные похороны, как только было обнаружено тело, но она отказалась.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Claiming she wanted to improve their relationship for the future, the princess offered Leonhart drugged Blood Grave, commenting how it was the favorite wine of Vampiress Vanika Conchita, though assuring him there was no blood in the concoction like in the fairy tale. When asked if she also wanted some, Riliane responded how she didn't like alcohol and didn't understand struggling with it. They continued celebrating until late at night. After Allen successfully assassinated the drunk and drugged Captain of the Royal Guard, Riliane had his body disposed of in the nearby river. Although offering to hold a public funeral once his body was discovered, his family refused.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Некоторое время спустя, Фирма Фризис в Эльфегорте и Королевство Марлог обеспечили гуманитарную помощь, чтобы накормить голодных горожан. Конференция проходила в Залах Звука по поводу политических дискуссий были впоследствии. Аллен сперва сообщил принцессе о своей встрече с Килем Фризисом. Услышав доклад Аллена, что Киль заинтересован в состоянии дел в пределах Люцефения, Рилиан прервала его, сказав, что ей не интересно, т.к. уверенный купец не планировал ничего серьёзного. Пока другие купцы обсуждали этот вопрос, Рилиан с интересом спросила, что у них будет на закуску. Перед тем как Аллен ушёл, он ответил, что будут бриоши. Sometime later, the Freesis Firm in Elphegort and the Kingdom of Marlon provided relief aid to ease the people's starvation. A conference was held in the Halls of Sounds regarding the political discussions had afterwards. Allen reported first to the princess about his meeting with Keel Freesis. Hearing Allen report that Keel was interested in the state of affairs within Lucifenia, Riliane brushed it off with disinterest, confident the merchant wasn't planning anything of major concern. As the other merchants discussed the matter, Riliane nodded with increasing disinterest as she wondered what her next snack for the day would be. Before Allen stepped down, she asked the servant and he responded it was brioche. Потом, Минис доложил свой доклад. Рилиан была ошеломлена, когда увидела дар от Королевской Семьи Марлон в виде детёныша осьминога для Эллуки и, скорчив лицо от отвращения, позволила судье-магу забрать подарок. В невтерпёж, Рилиан спросила, что король Кайл говорит о своей свадьбе и Минис передал письмо Марлона. Читая его, она была взбешена тем, что Кайл разорвал с ней помолвку и выбрал "зеленоволосую девушку" вместо неё. Крича о той, что соблазнила её Кайла, принцесса, взывая к Мариам, как к Главной Служанке, и члену Трёх Героев, чтобы та раскрыла личность зеленоволосой любовницы Кайла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 После, принцесса рыдает, с разбитым сердцем.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Afterward, Minis gave his report. Riliane was stunned when she saw the Marlon Royal Family's gift baby octopus for Elluka and, disgusted by the creature, let the court mage have the gift. Impatient, Riliane asked if King Kyle spoke about their wedding and Minis gave her Kyle's letter. Reading it, she became outraged that Kyle broken their engagement and had chosen a "green-haired girl" instead. Screaming about whom had seduced her Kyle, the ruler screamed for Mariam and ordered the Head of Maids and member of the Three Heroes to uncover the identity of Kyle's green-haired lover.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Later on, the princess cried, broken-hearted.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Green War Зелёная Война Менее чем через неделю спустя, Мариам сообщила принцессе далеко не радостные результаты, когда она была в её комнате вместе с Алленом и Эллукой. Разгневанная Рилиан, разбила шкатулку для драгоценностей с подарками Кайла на полу и закатила истерику о том, почему Кайл отверг её. Услышав шум, Минис вошёл в её комнату, и Рилиан успокоилась, спокойно отдавая приказ Премьер-Министру, об уничтожении Эльфегорта. Как таковое требовалось, он подготовить армию на убой всех зеленоволосых женщин, Министр пытался донести до принцессы, что леса между двумя странами не позволят осуществить вторжение, но Рилиан просто приказала сжечь лес. Когда Эллука выступил против опрометчивого поведения Рилиан, она тут же приказала обезглавить мага. Эллука сразу же подала в отставку и уехала; озлобленная Рилиан приказала Аллену убить её, позвав к себе Миниса. После разговора с её министром, они оба вышли из комнаты.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Less than a week later, Mariam reported to the princess her scant findings while she was in her room along with Allen and Elluka. Infuriated, Riliane smashed the jewelry box with Kyle's gifts to her on the floor and had a tantrum about why Kyle rejected her. Minis entered her room, hearing the noise, and Riliane calmed down, quietly ordering the Prime Minister to destroy Elphegort. Demanding he prepare the army to slaughter all of the green-haired women, the minister tried to reason that the forests between the two countries made it impossible to invade but Riliane simply ordered the forest to be burned. When Elluka spoke out against Riliane's rash behavior, she ordered the mage to be beheaded. Elluka immediately resigned and left; the seething Riliane ordered Allen to kill her while demanding Minis stay. After speaking again with her minister, they both left the room.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Во время [[Green 'Hunting|Зеленой Охота]], Рилиан и Нэй разговаривают в [['Lucifenian 'Royal 'Palace#Servant 'Room|Комнате Слуг]] и принцесса узнаёт, что Аллен знает, где обосновалась любовница Кайла, [['Michaela|Микаэла]], но держит эту информацию от неё в секрете. После того, как Принцесса оценила услугу Нэй, вошёл Аллен, удивлённый тем, почему та в комнате для прислуги, после чего Нэй вышла. Рилиан приказала слуге сесть и ядовито спросила, где он был. Слуга ответил, что выходил за покупкой зелёного лука, Принцесса спросила, что за лук и жив ли он до сих пор. Аллен ответил, что не понимает о чём речь, после чего Рилиан уточнила, жива ли ещё Дочь Зелёного. Отметив очевидный предательство Аллена, в виде того, что тот не говорил ранее о Микаэле, но она даёт ему ещё один шанс. Прежде чем ввести в курс дела, она записала приказ на куске пергамента, и положил его в бутылочку: Убить Микаэлу. During the Green Hunting, Riliane and Ney spoke in the Servant Room and the princess learned that Allen had been keeping the location of Kyle's lover, Michaela, secret from her. After commending Ney for her information, Allen walked in, confused about why she was in the servant quarters, and Ney left. The princess order the servant to sit and venomously questioned where he had been. The servant responded he had gone out to buy some spring onions and Riliane asked what kind and if they were still alive. Saying he didn't understand, Riliane clarified she asked if The Daughter of Green was still alive. Noting Allen's apparent betrayal for not mentioning Michaela earlier, Riliane said she couldn't hate Allen and would give him another chance. Before giving him his new instruction, she wrote down a new order on a piece of parchment and placed it in her bottle: Kill Michaela. После того как было подтверждено, что Дочь Зелёного мертва, Рилиан, Нэй и Шартетта вместе обитали во дворце Небесный Двор. Во время разговора, Шартетта рекомендуется свой любимый роман принцессе и Рилиан пошутила, оттого что наконец поняла почему служанка покидала дворец. Когда Шартетта отметила, что Нэй тоже часто покидала дворец, Рилиан спросила, не выходила ли Нэй чтобы посмотреть на мальчиков. Они продолжали радостно разговаривать, пока Рилиан не услышал Левинский Церковный колокол, когда прозвучало 3 часа, что время закуски. Аллен тогда принес ей бриошь, и она радостно улыбалась.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 After The Daughter of Green was confirmed dead, Riliane, Ney, and Chartette hung out together in the palace's Heavenly Yard. During their talks, Chartette recommended her favorite novel to the princess and Riliane joked how she finally understood why she was always leaving the palace. When Chartette noted Ney often left too, Riliane asked if the friends Ney went out to see were boys and they continued to happily converse until Riliane heard the Levin Church bells signal it was three o'clock, noting it was snack time. Allen then brought her brioche as she happily smiled.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 После покушения на Миниса, Рилиан и других министры, были созваны в Зале Звуков, чтобы обсудить войну в Эльфегорт и нехватку солдат из-за затянувшегося конфликта. Вспоминая отчет Аллена из Особняка Фризисов, Рилиан предложила использовать наёмников Гаста Венома, после чего совет на том сошёлся. С нанятой Группой Наёмников Венома, Гаст оказал почтение и поблагодарил принцессу в Зале Зеркал. В ответ на его благодарность, Рилиан отметила, как она ошиблась, посчитав "Демона из Асмодиана" женщиной из-за его красивого лица. Гаст отшутился, сказав, что она не должна никого судить по внешнему виду . Согласившись, она упомянула его прошлое поражение от Леонарда, но её интересовало лишь его мастерство, учитывая смерть Леонарда. Покончив с шутками, она приказала Аллену провести экскурсию для Гаста по дворцу и ушла. Через некоторое время спустя, Аллен подал её торт в 3 часа, когда она смотрела на закат в Небесном Дворе. Во время еды, она сказала, что небо предвещает апокалипсис.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 After the assassination attempt on Minis, Riliane and the other ministers convened in the Hall of Sounds to discuss the war in Elphegort and the shortage of soldiers due to the prolonged conflict. Remembering Allen's report from the Freesis Mansion Riliane mentioned using Gast Venom's mercenaries, which the conference eventually agreed upon. With the Venom Mercenary Group hired, Gast respectfully thanked the princess in the Hall of Mirrors. In response to his gratitude, Riliane noted how she had mistaken the "Demon of Asmodean" for a woman due to his beautiful face. Gast laughed it off, saying she shouldn't judge anyone by their appearance. Agreeing, she mentioned his past defeat against Leonhart but was interested in seeing his prowess, given Leonhart's death. Finished bantering, she ordered Allen to give Gast a tour of the palace and walked off. Sometime after that, Allen had served her cake at three as she watched the sunset in the Heavenly Yard. While eating, she noted the sky foretold an apocalypse.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution Люцифенианская Революция Когда вспыхнула Люцифенианская Революция, она присутствовала на военном заседании, где ей стало скучно. Казалось было, Минис решил кризисную ситуацию, она спросила, закончилось ли заседание, прежде чем зевнуть, спрашивая Аллена о закуске дня. Во время военного митинга, неделей спустя, Рилиан заверила паникующего Миниса, что король Кайл не откажется от неё, если они попросят о помощи. Когда Аллен принес ей перекусить, принцесса отказалась, мол потеряла аппетит. Спустя неделю, когда армия сопротивления и Эльфегорт были объединены и Марлон отказался посылать войска, чтобы защитить Люцифиния, Рилиан была потрясена и её руки дрожали. Принцесса была обезумевшей, и очень боялась жестокого безразличия Кайла. На следующей неделе, Рилиан покинул Зал Звуков на военном митинге, услышав, что революционеры приближаются ко дворцу, и многие из министров пытались или уже бежали. When the Lucifenian Revolution broke out, she attended the war meeting and became bored. As Minis seemingly resolved the crisis, she asked if the meeting was over yet before yawning, asking Allen about the day's snack. During the war meeting a week after, Riliane assured the panicking Minis that King Kyle would not abandon her if they asked for assistance. When Allen brought her snack, the princess refused and said she lost her appetite. The week after that, when the Elphegort and resistance armies merged and Marlon refused to send troops to defend Lucifenia, Riliane was shaken and her hands trembled, distraught and afraid by Kyle's gesture of apathy. The following week, Riliane left the Hall of Sounds war meeting after hearing that the revolutionaries were approaching the palace, and many of the ministers were attempting to or had already fled. Когда революционеры стали осаждать дворец, расстроенная Рилиан ела закуски в своей комнате с Алленом и слуге слуга, как она хотела бы бриошь или что-то менее сладкое. Внутренне ломаясь от осозания того, что совершали, она спросила Аллена, даже если её убьют, люди никогда не простят те ужасные вещи, что она сделала.Она пыталась продолжить есть, но уронила вилку и попросила Аллена держать ее за руку. Когда слуга коснулся её, она успокоилась и призналась, что просто хотела быть сильной, как её мать, едва сдерживая слёзы. Поблагодарив Аллена, ха то что тот всегда был с ней, несмотря на её одиночество,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 слуга предложил поменяться одеждой с ним. As the revolutionaries began to overtake the palace, the unnerved Riliane ate snacks in her room with Allen and answered the servant how she wanted brioche or something less sweet. She finally weakly asked him if she would be killed and began breaking down with the realization that the people would never forgive the awful things she had done. As she tried to continue eating, she dropped her fork and asked Allen to hold her hand. When the servant complied, she calmed down and confessed that she just wanted to be strong like her mother, barely holding back her tears. Thanking Allen for always being with her despite her loneliness,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 the servant asked her to swap clothes with him. Рилиан подразнила Аллена по поводу, насколько хорошо её платье подходит ему, отметив, словно они близнецы. Так же она приметила, как его потертая одежда на удивление удобная и Аллен ответил, что она должна бежать в этой одежде. Заставшие врасплох его слова, слуга сказал, чтоб она бежала из дворца на Жозефине. Рилиан отвергла идею, сказав, что революционеры отправят поисковую команду, если она бежит. Слуга отвёрг это предположение, т.к. "принцесса" будет всё ещё здесь, в своей комнате. Рилиан отказывалась бежать, т.к. на Аллена нападут, когда тот обнимал её, говоря, что они знают, что они близнецы и просто не узнают её. Потрясенная откровением, смущенная и рыдающая принцесса спросила, почему он решил умереть вместо неё, и Аллен ответил, что она была злой девочкой, и в его жилах течёт злая кровь, поэтому он займёт её место. After doing so, Riliane teased how well her dress suited him, noting how it was like they were twins. She then noted how his shabby-looking clothes were surprisingly comfortable and Allen replied she should be able to escape with those clothes. Confused by his words, the servant told her to escape the palace on Josephine. Riliane condemned the idea, saying the revolutionaries would send out a search team if she tried. When the servant brushed off the idea, demonstrating how the "princess" was still there, Riliane refused and said he would eventually be exposed when the servant hugged her, saying they didn't know they were twins and wouldn't recognize her. Shocked by the revelation, the confused and crying princess asked why he was choosing to get killed for her and Allen responded that she had been an evil girl and therefore her evil blood also flowed through him, so he would take her place. Когда Рилиан говорила, что не хочет убегать, Аллен же утешал рыдающую принцессу и, выпустив из объятия, вышел из комнаты. Побежав за ним, Рилиан попытался открыть дверь, но замок был закрыт. Аллен стал рассказывать, как мама поступала с ними, когда они попали в беду, и они просто плакали в объятиях друг друга. Принцесса просила своего брата, чтобы тот рассказал больше о её воспоминаниях и о своём прошлом. Когда он ушёл, она попросил его оставлять её одну. Она барабанил в дверь, пред тем, как отправиться вниз, в свою комнату к секретному проходу к Жозефине и бежать из дворца, The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 со стеклянной бутылкой в руке. .The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Почти неделю спустя, сбежавшая принцесса, переоделась в плащ, чтобы присутствовать на "своей" публичной кази. Смотря, как Аллен стоит на эшафоте, она с ужасом наблюдала, как "принцесса" была обезглавлена перед неистовой толпой.The Servant of Evil PV Saying she didn't want that, Allen comforted the sobbing princess and, releasing their embrace, left the room. Chasing after him, Riliane tried to open the door but struggled with the lock. As Allen recounted how their mother did this to them when they got in trouble and they simply cried in each other's arms, the princess begged her brother to fill more of the void in her memories and hear more about their past. When he left, she weakly begged for him not leave her alone. She banged on the door before heading down her room's secret passage to Josephine and fleeing the palace,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 her glass bottle in hand.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Nearly a week later, the fugitive princess, disguised in a cloak, attended her public execution. Seeing Allen take the stand, she watched in horror as the "princess" was beheaded before the vehement crowd.The Servant of Evil PV Humility and Regret Смирение и Сожаление 'Спустя какое-то время после смерти Аллена, слабая и голодная Рилиан упала в портовом городе и была найдена Клариссой. После того как принцессе отказались помогать в пекарне, она уцепилась за беловолосую монахиню, умоляя не бросать её.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Владелец пекарни и Клариса увидели, на сколько худой была девушка, а после отнесли её в Монастырь Эльд, где она и жила под псевдонимом "Рин". Высокомерная Рилиан вела себя гадко, относилась ко всем с призрением и жаловалась на еду, что её давали.' Sometime after Allen's death, the weak and hungry Riliane collapsed at the port town and was found by Clarith. As the girl attempted to get help from a bakery, the princess clung to the white-haired nun, begging her not to leave her alone.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter When Clarith and the bakery owner saw how thin she was, Riliane was carried to the Held Monastery and the former princess began living there under the pseudonym "Rin". Haughty, Riliane acted spoiled and complained about the food she was given and treated everyone with disdain. 'Однажды, одна из монахинь разругалась с Рилиан, когда её нашли бездельничающей в сарае, после чего предупредили, что она никакой еды не получит. Клариса захотела, было, ей помочь, но бывшая принцесса отказалась работать, мо Клариса могла с ней поделиться едой. Клариса отказалась, ленивая Рилиан по детски завыла, что не хочет работать. Однако, выслушав Clarith и другого сироту, Донни, разговор о том, что даже хлам мог унести их лопаты и что Кларисс угостит мальчика закуской за его усилия, Рилиан забрала у него инструменты и начала работать. Позже она съела все свои овощи, выучив урок из своего труда на полях из-за нехватки продовольствия. Она спросила Кларисс о её саженце, который был ей особым другом; бывшей принцессе это показалось странным. Когда складывали обратно посуду, "Рин" спросила подругу, будет ли та относиться к ней так же, если узнает, что она была ужасным человеком.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2''' One day, one of the nuns argued with her when she was found in the toolshed not working, and warned her that she wouldn't get any food. Clarith came to help her, but the former princess refused to work, saying Clarith could smuggle her food instead. When Clarith refused to do that for her, the lazy Riliane childishly whined that she wouldn't do her work. However, after hearing Clarith and another orphan, Donnie, talk about how even trash could carry their shovels and that Clarith would reward the boy with a snack for his efforts, Riliane snatched the tools from him and began working. Later, she ate her vegetables, learning from her labor in the fields the scarcity of food. She asked Clarith about her plant, which Clarith said was her special friend; the former princess thought it was weird. When putting back the utensils, "Rin" asked her friend if she would treat her the same even if she was a terrible person.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Confession Признание В ту ночь, Рилиан призналась в своих преступлениях в исповедальней, а затем ей показалось, как будто кто-то следит за ней. Проигнорировав, она пошла к берегу со своей стеклянной бутылочкой, с посланием внутри неё, и пустила её в океан, выполнив последнее пожелание Аллена. Смотря, как бутылка дрейфует по волнам, она обернулась и в удивлении увидела, как Кларисс готова убить её золотым ножом. Осознав, что Кларисса была той, кто подслушал её признание, Рилиан закрыла глаза и попросила Клариссу убить её, приняв свою судьбу с грустной улыбкой.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 That night, Riliane confessed her crimes in the confession box and later thought she heard someone spying on her. Ignoring it, she went to the shore with her glass bottle, a message inside it, and placed it in the ocean, making a final wish for Allen. Watching the bottle drift out to sea, she turned around in surprise to see Clarith poised to kill her with a golden knife. Realizing Clarith had been the one who overheard her confession, Riliane closed her eyes and asked Clarith to do what she wished, accepting her fate with a sad smile.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Но вместо этого, Кларисса отрезала девушке волосы, не в силах убить одинокую принцессу. Спустя время, Рилиан и Кларисса молятся перед посадкой саженца дерева, в котором обитает дух Микаэлы рядом с Тысячелетним Древом в Тысячелетнем Лесу. Клариса извинилась за то что обрезала волосы Рин, но блондинка ответила, что так даже лучше, ибо с короткими легче справится. Рилиан попросила беловолосую девушку научить её готовить бриоши, и та согласилась. После того, как они посадили саженец, девушки снова помолились. Рин заплакала, сказав, что ей очень жаль, а затем и Кларисса начала заливаться слезами. Обе проревели до наступления ночи.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Instead, Clarith used the knife to cut her hair, unable to kill the lonely princess before her. Sometime later, Riliane and Clarith prayed before planting the tree sapling containing Michaela's spirit next to the Millennium Tree in the Millennium Tree Forest. Clarith apologized to Rin for cutting her hair short but the former princess didn't mind, finding it easier to manage her shorter hair. Riliane then asked the white-haired girl if she could teach her how to make brioche, to which Clarith agreed. After the tree sapling was planted, they both offered up prayers again. Rin began to cry, saying she was sorry, followed shortly after by Clarith. The two of them continued to cry until nightfall.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Life at the Convent Жизнь в монастыре Во время сумерек ЕС 505, Рин пошла на берег смотреть на волны. Глубоко в своём сознании, девушка вопрошала себя, почему она продолжает смотреть на море, когда там больше нет ничего интересного. Пока её сознание дрейфовало в темных мыслях, она покачала головой, говоря вслух, что с ней всё хорошо и не стоит беспокоиться. Затем она услышала голос позади неё и обернулась, увидив богатую женщину наказывающая служанку. Глядя на их перебранку, женщина увидела Рин и спросила, работает ли та в монастыре, и может ли она указать им дорогу к нему, чтобы зайти в гости к подруге. Девушка с радостью согласилась и повела двух женщин, пока те рассказывали о своих попытках найти место. Женщины поблагодарили ей, и Рин спросила к кому же они пришли. Ей ответили, что к Клариссе.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue At twilight of EC 505, Rin visited the shore to stare at the waves. Deep in her own thoughts, the girl began questioning why she gazed at the sea when she no longer found it interesting. As her thoughts drifted to darker thoughts, she shook her head, speaking aloud that she was fine and shouldn't worry. She then heard a voice behind her and turned to see a rich woman chastising her servant. While staring at their exchange, the woman saw Rin and asked if she worked at the monastery and if she could give them directions to visit a friend. The girl happily agreed and led the two as the woman explained their trials to find the place. After receiving the woman's thanks, Rin asked who the friend she hoped to visit was and the woman responded it was Clarith.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue Некоторое время спустя, Кларисса познакомила Рин с Юкиной Фризис, когда та решила остаться в монастыре. После того как ребёнок представил свою подругу, Жермен Авадония, девушке, Рин стала напряженной при виде неё. После неловкой паузы, Жермен вежливо поприветствовала бывшую принцессу, а затем обе женщины вышли из комнаты. Позже, Рин заметила, что мать Юкины, Микина была замечена недалеко от пляжа, и рассказал об этом писательнице сразу. Когда они пришли на берег, где Жермен противостоит аристократке, они узнали, что Микина находится под влиянием Abyss I.R. и нападает на трио. В какой-то момент, Юкина была окружена синем пламенем Ложки Марлона, Рин подкралась к волшебнице и попыталась украсть ложку, тем самым заставив Абисс развеять заклятье. Затем Абисс I.R. попыталась использовать Бокал Кончитты на беспомощной Рин, но не удалось, и рыжий кот, и настоящее тело, были разрублены Жермен вскоре.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Sometime later, Rin was introduced to Yukina Freesis by Clarith when the former planned to stay at the monastery. After the child introduced her friend, Germaine Avadonia, to the girl, Rin became tense at the sight of her. After an awkward silence, Germaine politely greeted the former princess and then both women left the room. Later on, Rin discovered that Yukina's mother, Mikina was spotted near the beach, and told the writer immediately. When they arrived at the shore where Germaine confronted the aristocrat, Mikina was discovered to be under the influence of Abyss I.R. and attacked the trio. Once Yukina was surrounded by the Marlon Spoon's blue flames, Rin sneaked up on the sorceress and attempted to steal the spoon, forcing Abyss to release the spell. Abyss I.R. then attempted to use the Glass of Conchita on the relentless Rin but failed and the red cat, her true body, was slain by Germaine shortly after.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Later Life Жизнь После Рин была в итоге крещена как монахиня и, Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook двадцать три года спустя, стала главой монастыря в возрасте 43 лет. The Daughter of Fog После, Кларисс покинула монастырь, чтобы основать свой собственный, Рин поддерживала связь с ней, и они оставались близкими друг другу людьми. Она продолжала воспитывать сирот, обращаясь с ними ласково, и прилагаем все усилия, чтобы сделать их счастливыми. В ЕС 562, в окружении детей-сирот, о которых она заботилась, 77-летняя Рин тихо скончалась. Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Rin was eventually baptized as a nun and,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook twenty three years later, became head of the monastery at age 43.The Daughter of Fog After Clarith had left the monastery to establish her own convent, Rin kept in touch with her and they remained close. She continued raising the orphans there, treating them kindly and working hard to make them happy. In EC 562, surrounded by the orphans she took care of, the 77 year-old Rin passed away quietly.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Legacy Наследие Исторически сложилось, что Принцесса Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, Дочь Зла, как полагали, была казнена во время Люцифенианской Революции. Тем не менее, Юкина Фризис написала роман об истинной саге, которая столетия спустя, во время Галлериана Марлона, завоевала популярность во всём мире. Судья, скептически относя к саге в связи с тем, что та утверждала будто, Рилианн выжила, хотя Ма настаивала, что это правда.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Waiter из Театра Зла разделяет многие черты и качества с испорченной принцессы, хотя она оплакивала потерю своей "второй половинкb" так же, как Рилиан после революции.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「片割れ」を失ったさみしさ 少し顔に宿しながら Historically, Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, The Daughter of Evil, was believed to have been executed during the Lucifenian Revolution. However, Yukina Freesis wrote a novel about the true story that had gained popularity around the world centuries later during the time of Gallerian Marlon. The judge was skeptical about the story due to the fact that it claimed Riliane survived, although Ma insisted it was true.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 The Waiter of Evil's Theater shared many traits and qualities with the spoiled princess, although she would lament about losing her "other half" much like Riliane would after the revolution.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「片割れ」を失ったさみしさ 少し顔に宿しながら Personality and Traits Личность и Характер Рилиан стала одним из самых жестоких, эгоистичных и презираемых правителей в истории Эвилиуса, на которую смотрели с презрением в течении её жизни, нов конце-концов она покаялась в своих поступках.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 В юности принцесса была доброй девочкой и любящей своего брата, Алексиэля. Несмотря на это, себя она вела эгоистично, будучи воспитанной в королевской семье, эту ужасную черту Алексиэль отметил, когда им было ещё по шесть лет. Она не любила делиться и терпеть не могла, когда трогали её вещи. Манипулируемая Прези, в Рилиан проснулся интерес стать главой королевства и стала относиться хуже к Алексиелю в споре за право наследия.Twiright Prank (story) Из-за ее королевского воспитания, Рилиан жила роскошной жизнью, которая отстранила её от реальности, в особенности от простых граждан, вплоть до того, что она не могла даже понять, почему закуски не могли быть нормальной едой для поддержания здоровья человека. Riliane became one of the cruelest, most self-centered and despised rulers in Evillious' history, regarded with disdain during her lifetime, although ultimately regretful of her heinous actions.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 In her youth, the princess was a kind girl and loving towards her brother, Alexiel. Despite this, she had a selfish demeanor while being raised in royalty, a bad trait Alexiel pointed out when they were six. She hated sharing and didn't tolerate anyone tampering with her things. Under Presi's manipulation, Riliane took an increasing interest in becoming the sovereign and began treating Alexiel poorly as a result of the political dispute over the right of succession.Twiright Prank (story) Because of her royal upbringing, Riliane lived a luxurious life that made her out of touch with reality, particularly those of the general masses, to the point that she couldn't even comprehend how snacks couldn't healthily sustain a person. После того как она стала одержима Демоном Гордыни, эгоизм и высокомерие Рилиан возросли, от чего она стала пренебрежительно относиться ко всем тем, кто был ниже неё по статусу. Учитывая её политическую силу, принцесса часто ею злоупотребляют для исполнения своих эгоистических желаний. Так же она могла осудил любого к смертной казни по разным причинам, начиная от грубые высказываний по отношению к ней, случайно пролитой воды на её юбку, или даже за улыбку. Относясь к другим людям как к куклам или игрушкам, Рилиан покойной "выбрасывала" их, когда они ей надоедали или более не нужны, приговаривая их к смертной казни за то, что они были просто неприятны её глазу. Те, кто препятствовал желаниям Рилиан, также были убиты, ей была просто невыносима сама мысль о том, что кто-то мог пойти против её капризов. Хоть она и поддерживала влиятельный вид на публике, у Рилиан спорадически случались приступы истерии, когда неприятные мысли приходили в её голову. Она взрывалась в гневе, когда оставалась наедине с тем, кому доверяла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Благодаря роскошной жизни, принцесса имела слабость к сладкому и часто думала о том, что будет на закуску, когда ей становилось скучно.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 After being possessed by the Demon of Pride, Riliane's selfishness and arrogance were amplified and she haughtily disregarded anyone below her. Given her political power, the Princess often abused her power to achieve her selfish desires and condemned anyone to death for a variety of reasons, from saying rude remarks to her, accidentally spilling water on her skirt, or even smiling. Treating other people as dolls or toys, Riliane freely threw them away when she didn't want them anymore, putting them to death for simply not being pleasing in her eyes. Those that hindered Riliane's wants were also murdered and she couldn't stand the concept of someone rebelling against her own wishes. Although maintaining her dominant facade in public, Riliane would have sporadic tantrums when such displeasing thoughts came across her mind, exploding in anger whenever she was privately with someone she trusted.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Given her lavish lifestyle, the princess had a love for sweets since childhood and her mind often meandered to the thought of what her next snack would be when bored.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Большую часть упрямства Рилиан и пренебрежения другими, произошло от её желания подражать своей матери, Королевы Анны. Анна была признанная и восхищаемая многими, как сильная правительница, несмотря на гибель своего мужа. Рилиан же желала стать такой же, отчего отказалась показывать себя слабой в общественных местах, и очень старалась не показывать другим своих слёз, однако отказ Кайла и жертва Аллена довели её до плача.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 В дань уважения своей матери, Рилиан отказалась носить титул "Королева", пока не достигнет совершеннолетия и осталась Принцессой.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Надеясь быть не манипулированной министрами из-за своего юного возраста, она погрузилась в своевольное поведение, хоть её эгоистичная воля и одержимость демоном заставили отклониться от её первоначальных намерений. Ведомая философией абсолютной власти, Рилиан твёрдо верила в иерархию, и что лишь один может править или быть у власти, чтобы функционировать общество к существованию; потому она не верила в равенство всех ступеней жизни и что было неправильно быть в такой системе. Однако, с тиранией исчезло влияние министров над ней, Рилиан использовала власть для управления целой страной.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Much of Riliane's obstinate attitude and disregard for others spawned from her desire to emulate her mother Queen Anne. Recognizing how Anne was admired for her strength as a ruler despite her husband's death, Riliane wished to share in that and refused to portray herself as weak when in public and tried hard to never let others see her cry, although Kyle's rejection and Allen's sacrifice brought her to tears.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 In respect for her mother, Riliane refused to be addressed as "Queen" until she came of age and maintained her title as Princess.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Hoping to not be manipulated by the ministers for her young age, she fell into her headstrong habits, although her own selfish will and demonic possession caused her to stray from her original intentions. Raised on the philosophy of absolute rule, Riliane strongly believed in the hierarchy and that one had to either dominate or be dominated in order for a functioning society to exist; she therefore did not believe in the equality of all life and that dishonesty would pervade in such a system. Although the ministers' influence faded with her tyranny, Riliane became consumed by the power of dominating an entire country.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Несмотря на её сильные и несгибаемые позиции , Рилиан была неуверенной и чувствовала себя одинокой. Из-за экзорцизма Эллуки Часовщицы, когда ей было шесть лет, Рилиан утратила большинство своих детских воспоминаний и позабыла Алексиэля.Twiright Prank (story) Будучи ребёнком, она всегда была вместе с братом, и когда их разделили, и когда умер их отец, Принцесса почувствовала глубокое одиночество, а после смерти матери, она и вовсе считала себя одной. Всё это было отброшено из-за статуса дворянства и глупого вида министров, которые либо нахваливали, либо дрожали в её присутствие. Неуверенность Рилиан стала яснее проявляться после того, как все министры и прислуга бежали из дворца, оставив её одну.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 После отказа Кайла, ревность Рилиан усилила её параною, уменьшив её доверие к другим и она сузила круг общения для ещё более строгих стандартов.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Поэтому, Рилиан оценила преданность Аллена, когда всё остальные бросили её, но не благодарила его, пока не почувствовала, что конец её близок.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Когда Аллен решил пожертвовать собой, Рилиан отчаялась не потерять его, и стала просить не покидать её.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 In spite of her strong and unbending attitude, Riliane was insecure and felt lonely. Because of Elluka Clockworker's exorcism when she was six, Riliane lost many of her childhood memories, including those of Alexiel.Twiright Prank (story) Having almost always accompanied her brother when they were kids, the Princess felt a deep loneliness after their separation and the deaths of her father and later her mother left her feeling increasingly alone. Although compensating this with surrounding herself with nobles and ministers to gawk at and praise her or tremble in her presence, Riliane's insecurity became more apparent after many of the ministers and maids fled from the palace and left her alone.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 After Kyle's rejection, Riliane's envy made her increasingly paranoid as her trust in others dwindled and held other's loyalty to even more strict standards.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Therefore, Riliane appreciated Allen's loyalty when everyone else abandoned her, although unable to thank him until she felt her end approaching.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 When Allen attempted to sacrifice himself, Riliane became desperate to avoid losing him as well and resorted to feebly begging for him not to leave her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Несмотря на эгоизм и детские истерии, Принцесса Рилиан была дружелюбна к некоторым, а именно Шартетте Лэнгли, Ней Футапие и Аллену.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Доверяя им и Главной Служанке Мариам, они стали единственными слугами, которым было позволено быть рядом с ней после покушения Асана и только её защитник, Аллен, мог находиться в её комнате.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Из-за своего убеждения в неизменную преданность Аллена, Рилиан почувствовала себя преданной, когда узнала, что тот скрыл от неё местонахождение Микаэлы; так же, Рилиан вела себя, как обычная девушка рядом с Шартеттой и Нэй, сильно веря в информативность последней в виде слухов, сплетен и фактической информации.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Она была по детски влюблена в Кайла и относилась к нему, как к старшему брату, стараясь угодить ему и всегда была рада видеть и слышать его.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 С точностью, да наоборот, она презирала Леонарда, из-за того что тот вечно был помехой для её правления, но всегда умудрялся сохранять позицию, чтобы не быть казнённым.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она ненавидела королевскую стражу и не позволяла никому из них прикасаться к ней .The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Despite her selfishness and childish tantrums, Princess Riliane acted amicable towards a select few, namely Chartette Langley, Ney Futapie, and Allen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Trusting them and Head of Maids Mariam, they became the only servants allowed to be near her after Asan's assassination attempt and only her protector, Allen, was permitted to be alone in her room with her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Because of her faith in Allen's steadfast loyalty, Riliane felt betrayed when she learned he hid Michaela's location from her; similarly, Riliane attempted to act like a normal girl when around Chartette and Ney, trusting greatly in the latter as an informant on rumors, gossip, and factual information.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 She also had a child-like crush on Kyle and treated him like an older brother, attentive to please him and always excited to see or hear from him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 In reverse, she despised Leonhart heavily for being a constant hindrance to her rule, but maintaining a position that made killing him near impossible.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She similarly hated the royal guards and refused to let any of them come near her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Из-за того что Аллен является её братом-близнецом, Алексиэль, Рилиан чувствовала ту же лёгкость при прикосновении руки слуги, как когда-то она была с братом, и испытывала чувствительность к слуге даже если он не касаясь её.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Хоть у неё нет многих воспоминаний о её близнеце, она вспомнила легенду о море, которую Алексиэль рассказал ей. Она использовала тот же метод передачи "пожелания", чтобы приказать Аллену кого-то убить.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Узнав истинную личность Аллена и став свидетелем его смерти, её стало терзать чувство вины, которое осталось с ней на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Because of Allen being her twin brother, Alexiel, Riliane felt the same ease when holding her servant's hand as when she did with him, and felt sensitive to the servant even touching her as a result.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Although lacking many memories of her twin, she remembered the legend of the sea Alexiel told her about and employed the method in a twisted manner to have her dearest "wishes" granted, often when ordering Allen to murder someone for her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 After learning of Allen's identity and witnessing his death, she became torn with guilt, which remained with her for the rest of her life. Даже после того, как Демон Гордыни покинул её, у неё всё же осталось эгоистичное отношение, позже Рилиан начала признавать важность любви и отношений всей жизни. Будучи вынужденной, работать, чтобы выжить, принцесса выросла скромнее со временем и прекратила жаловаться на низкопробную пищу, что она ела в монастыре. Во время пребывания в детском доме, Рилиан общалась с монахинями и с такими же, как она сиротами, отчего становилась более доброй, и научилась с ними разговаривать вежливо. Кларисса, стала лучшим другом Рилиан после революции, и доверился ей свою жизнь. Когда беловолосая монахиня попыталась убить её, Рилиан приняла её волю и спокойно ждала своей смерти. Благодаря примеру Кларисс, "Рин" стала более доброй, любящеё, и поддерживала других, в конечном счете, примкнула к секте Эльда Левина и приняла его принципы к сердцу.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Любимая фраза Рилиан была "О, время закуски" и бриоши были её любимым лакомством.The Servant of Evil Although still maintaining her selfish attitude even after the Demon of Pride no longer possessed her, Riliane began to recognize the importance of loving and respecting all life. Having been forced to work in order to survive, the princess grew humbler over time and stopped complaining about the poorer quality of food she ate at the convent. During her stay at the orphanage, Riliane's interactions with the nuns and fellow orphans became more and more friendly and she eventually began addressing them politely. Clarith in particular became Riliane's best friend after the revolution and confided in her throughout her life. When the white-haired nun attempt to kill her, Riliane accepted her will and quietly awaited her death. Due to Clarith's example, "Rin" became more kind-hearted, loving, and supportive of others, eventually converting to the Held sect of Levin and adopting its principles to heart.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Riliane's favorite phrase was "Oh, it's snack time" and brioche was her favorite snack to eat.The Servant of Evil Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности Как принцессу, её подталкивали на правление политики, Рилиан была неопытна в политике и в значительной степени злоупотребляла своей властью. Несмотря на это, она имела хорошую смекалку в политической области и хорошо знала, что не может просто публично убить Леонхарта, не столкнувшись с большой оппозицией от дворян и населения.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она также умела манипулировать людьми, поэтому сумела заставить Леонахарта поверить, и сбежала, чтобы не понести наказание за его убийство. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1Несмотря на это, благодаря своему непредсказуемому темпераменту, она часто рубила с плеча, не волнуясь о последствиях. As a princess thrust into the role of politics, Riliane lacked much experience in the political field and largely abused her power. Regardless, she did have political savvy and was well aware she couldn't simply publicly kill Leonhart without facing large opposition from the nobles and populace alike.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She also had a certain degree of manipulation, capable of fooling Leonhart into believing she supported his just cause and running away in order to have a proper excuse to execute him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 Despite this, her unpredictable temperament made her often act rashly without consideration of the consequences. Благодаря тому, что она была абсолютным правителем из самых мощных царств того времени, то фактически Рилиан являлась самым важным человеком в Эвилиусе и могла потребовать всё, что душе угодно. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она также очень хорошо владела верховой ездой и, возможно была неплохим фехтовальщиком, хотя ни один солдат не смел сразиться с ней серьезно, опасаясь задеть её. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 Однако, она совершенно не умела ни готовить, ни убираться, из-за того что за неё это делали слуги. После революции, Рилиан стала учиться на ферме и готовить, учась у Кларис готовить бриоши. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Она училась, выполняя свою повседневную работу, также возымела большой опыт по уходу за сиротами, и ей даже было доверено выступить в качестве Главной Монахини. The Daughter of Fog Because of her place as the absolute ruler of the most powerful kingdom of the time, Riliane was effectively the most important person in Evillious and was able to demand almost anything that she wished.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was also very skilled at horseback riding and presumed to be good at fencing, although no soldier dared fight her seriously for fear of injuring her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 However, she had no skills in cooking and cleaning because the servants had done that for her. After the revolution, Riliane began to learn how to farm and cook, learning from Clarith how to make brioche.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Among the basic, everyday tasks she learned, she also became adept at managing the orphans, even being trusted to act as the Head Nun.The Daughter of Fog Character Connections Отношение с Персонажами Аллен Авадония: Брат-близнец Рилиан. Рилиан и Аллен были близкими друзьями в детстве, Рилиан становилось грустно от его отсутствия, даже когда потеряла свои воспоминания о нём. Она считала его одним из немногих слуг, которым она может доверять. Принцесса впечатлённа его навыками, и использует его верность для выполнения своих желаний. Во время и после революции, Рилиан, наконец, признала Аллена, оценив его жертву и помошь, и оплакивала его смерть. Riliane's twin brother. Riliane and Allen were close friends in childhood, with Riliane becoming lonely from his absence even when losing her memories of him. She viewed him as one of the few servants that she could trust, impressed with his skills and using his loyalty to her as a means to fulfill her every wish. During and after the revolution, Riliane finally recognized Allen, appreciated how he aided her, and mourned his death. Кайл Марлон: жених Рилиан. В детстве были хорошими друзьями, постепенно Рилиан влюбилась в Кайла. После того как он разорвал с ней помолвку, она впервые плакала во время своего правления и заревновала к его мнимой любви. В приступе ярости она устроила Зелёную Охоту. Несмотря на заказ убийства Микаэлы, она всё ещё ранима и сбита с толку, когда Кайл отказался послать помощь Люцифениа во время революции. Riliane's fiancé. They became good friends in childhood, with Riliane developing a crush on Kyle. After he rejected their engagement, she cried for the first time in her reign and became intensely jealous of his professed love, in her rage sparking the Green Hunting. Despite ordering the murder of Michaela, she was still hurt and bewildered when Kyle refused to send aid to Lucifenia during the revolution. Кларисс: Монахиня, что помогала Рилиан после революции. Изначально Рилиан относилась к ней и её убеждениям с презрением, однако время шло и они стали друзьями, Кларисса стала ей, как старшая сестра. Её нежный взгляд на жизнь засавил Рилиан покаяться за свои поступки и она не почувствовала гнева, когда казалось, что Кларисс собирается убить её. Она научилась готовить у Кларисс и они нашли утешение от дружбы друг друга. A nun who aided Riliane after the revolution. Initially Riliane treated her and her beliefs with scorn, however as time went on the two became friends, Clarith becoming like a big sister. Her gentler outlook on life caused Riliane to repent for her ways and she felt no anger when Clarith appeared to be about to kill her. She learned how to cook from Clarith and they took comfort from each other's friendship. Шартетта Лэгли: Одна из служанок Рилиан. Она простила привычку Шартетты ломать всё подряд из-за оптимистичного настроя девушки. Она одна из немногих слуг Рилиан, которым было доверено быть рядом с Принцессой после покушения Асана. Когдв революция ужесточилась, Шартетта бежала из дворца и Рилиан посчитала, что служанка предала её. One of Riliane's maids. She forgave Chartette's habit for breaking things due to the girl's upbeat personality, being one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her after Asan's attempted assassination. As the revolution became worse, Chartette fled the palace and Riliane believed the maid had betrayed her. Нэй Футапие: служанка Рилиан и её сводная сестра. Рилиан доверяла предоставленной информации от Нэй о дворце и слухов связанных с её планами, таких как недостатках Леонарда и местонахождение Микаэлы. После покушения Асана, Нэй была одной из немногих слуг Рилиан, которым она доверяда. Во время революции, Нэй покинула дворец, и Рилиан посчитала, что та предала её. Another of Riliane's maids and half-sister. Riliane relied on Ney to provide her with information about the palace and rumors concerning her plans, such as rumors about Leonhart's shortcomings and Michaela's location. After Asan's attempted assassination, Ney was one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her. During the revolution, Ney left the palace and Riliane believed she had betrayed her. Леонард Авадония: Капитан Королевской гвардии. Рилиан ненавидела его за то, что тот срывал её намерения и спорил с ней насчет отношения к людям, оттого была расстроена тем, что не могла публично казнить одного из Трёх Героев. Но всё же, она подстроила смерть Леонарда, используя минимальные навыки Аллена и обманом заставив выпить наркотик в вине. The Captain of the Royal Guard. Riliane hated him for undermining her decisions and arguing for her to think of the people, though she was frustrated in being unable to publicly execute one of the Three Heroes. She plotted for Leonhart's death nontheless, utilizing Allen's fencing ability and tricking him into drinking drugged wine. Мариам Футапие: Глава Служанок Рилиан. Рилиан полагалась на её навыки в шпионаже при попытке отрыть определённую информацию, например, о личности любовницы Кайла. После покушения Асана, Мариам была одна из немногих слуг Рилиан, которым та доверяла. Хоть ей было и дозволено быть рядом безнаказанно, Рилиан пугало серьезная и хладнокровная натура Мариам. Riliane's Head of Maids. Riliane relied on her skills in espionage when trying to discover certain information, such as the identity of Kyle's lover. After Asan's attempted assassination, Mariam was one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her. Though she ordered her around with impunity, Riliane was intimidated by Mariam's serious and cool-headed nature. Жермен Авадония: Дочь Капитана Королевской Гвардии. Будучи принцессой, Рилиан не встречалась с ней, но погубив Леонарда, Жермен поклялась отомстить её. Пять лет спустя, они встретились, и тогда заключила мир с Жермен во время работы в Монастыре Эльда. The daughter of Riliane's Captain of the Royal Guard. Riliane did not meet her in her time as a princess, but her role in Leonhart's death caused Germaine to vow revenge against her. Five years later, she met and made peace with Germaine while working in the Held monastery. Анна Люцифен д'Отриш: Мать Рилиан. Рилиан смотрела на Анну с большим уважением, оттого решает сохранить титул принцессы покуда не достигнет совершеннолетия. Она хотела подражать её примеру в качестве сильной королевы, которая никогда не показывала свою слабую сторону, желая быть любимой, как она. Riliane's mother. Riliane viewed Anne with great respect and honored her by retaining the title of princess until she came of age. She wished to emulate her example as a strong queen who never showed her weak side, wishing to be beloved like she was. Гретель: предположительно прошлое воплощение. Рилиан было суждено стать реинкарнацией Гретель, разделив с ней общие черты, однако та воплотилась в Нэй из-за вмешательства судьбы со стороны Абисс I.R. и Прим Марлон. An intended past incarnation. Riliane was fated to be a reincarnation of Gretel and shares the girl's appearance, but the position was instead taken by Ney due to the disturbance of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. Trivia Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *'Имя Рилиан отчасти взято у её вокалоида, Рин, у обеих имя начинается на "ri"; После Люцифенианской Революции она использует имя "Рин".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2' * *Riliane's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Rin, both names beginning with the letters "ri"; she later uses the name "Rin" as her own after the Lucifenian Revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 * *'Персонаж Рилиан базируется на Марие-Антуанетте; как и ее реальной прототип, в раннем возрасте она считалась королевские обязанностей обстоятельствами, связанные с болезнью, которые оставили её в качестве единственного кандидата.' * *Riliane is inspired by Marie Antoinette; like her real life counterpart, she was assumed to royal duties at an early age due circumstances related with an illness, which left her as the only candidate. * *'Оба персонажа тратили деньги на маскарады и поиски развлечений, прежде чем были свергнуты в ходе революции, и оправлены на гильотину.' * *Both characters were profligate with a like for fancy dresses and constantly seeking amusement before being overthrown by a revolution and condemned to the guillotine. * *'Фамилия Рилиан "d'Autriche" означает "из Австрии" на французском языке, Мариея-Антуанетта как раз оттуда.' * *Riliane's last name "d'Autriche" means "from Austria" in French, a name shared with Marie Antoinette. * *'Рилиан часто повторяет "Настало время есть пирожные", популярная фраза Марии-Антуанетты; обе девушки предпочитают бриоши, как их символ.' * *Riliane also says the phrase "Let them eat cake", popularly attributed to Marie Antoinette; both women share brioche as their trademark food. * *'Рилиан ездит на лошади, Жозефине; лошадь часто изображают, как символ Гордыни.' * *Riliane owns a horse, Josephine; the horse is often the representative animal of pride. Curiosities Интересно *'Побег Рилиан из дворца, будет исторически приписан Аллену, как пример предательства Её Величества.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles' * *The disguised Riliane's escape from the palace during the revolution would be historically credited to Allen and used as an example of his disloyalty to her highness.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles * *'Рилиан была названа в честь её прабабушки, Императрицы Рилиан Розес.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1' * *Riliane's name comes from that of her great-grandmother, Empress Riliane Roses.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 * *'В Дочери Белого, у Рилиан короткие волосы до плеч, прежде чем Кларисса их обрежет.' * *In The Daughter of White, Riliane is depicted with short, shoulder-length hair before Clarith cut it. * *'В Безумие Герцога Веномании, Риндо Блюм записана, как монахиня, как некое предвидение исхода Рилиан.' * *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Rindo Blum is listed as a nun, foreshadowing Riliane's outcome after the revolution. * *'Её день рождение, в тот же день, что и у её вокалоида - 27 декабря.'PHP Twitter - December 26th, 2012 10:00 PM - 【編集部】リリアンヌ＆アレン、お誕生日おめでとう！ * *She shares the same birthday (December 27) with her Vocaloid.PHP Twitter - December 26th, 2012 10:00 PM - 【編集部】リリアンヌ＆アレン、お誕生日おめでとう！ * *'Рилиан было суждено стать последующем воплощением Гретель, но рождение Нэй нарушает цикл, и шпионка Марлона, занимает её место.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue' * *Riliane was originally fated to be the next reincarnation of Gretel, but Ney's birth disrupted the cycle and the Marlon spy was born the next Gretel instead.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Gallery Концепт-арт= 41d044b8.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Дочери Зла из блога Ичики 19f77009.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Слуги Зла из блога Ичики 947931.jpg|Профайл Рилиан из Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide RilianeLucifera.png|Профайл Рилиан изThe Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 312897251.jpg|Концепт-арт украшений Рилиан из Twitpic Ичики DoE manga.jpg|Рилиан в Aku Musu P30.jpg|Концепт арт костюма "Дочери Зла" для игры Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serve9.jpg|Ранний дизайн для Рилиан Файл:RinConcept.png|Концепт Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green |-| Песни= tp.png|Маленькая Рилиан с Алексиэль в Twiright Prank Url.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Зла TSoE.jpg|Появление Рилиан и Аллена в Слуга Зла T.png|Маленькая Рилиан в PV-песнк 264290_2223083417993_1288569_n.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Белого Cry.png|Рин покается в своих грехах в монастыре TwinLa.png|Рилиан и Аллен Handbeat Clocktower night.png|Рин в песне Rilliane.png|Рилиан в Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_pride.png|Riliane as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis |-| Книги= 12781.jpg|Рилиан подавлена безвыходной ситуацией в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен притворяются друг другом 12768.jpg|Рилиан и Алексиэль AkuNoMusume.jpg|Рилиан покаяться в грехах The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 7e027475gbe3e6c61e9d3&690.jpg|Кларисса и Рин молятся 389571897.jpg|Рилиан и Кларисса перед несостоявшимся убийством Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|Рилиан с Алленом и Микаэлой в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Pareludiumscan.jpg|Рилиан, Аллен и Микаэла в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 20120805211428c85.jpg|Рин с Жермен, Аллен и Юкина в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Рин наедине с Клариссой и Юкиной Fanbook8.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook AllenRilianeIllustStory.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Рин в рассказе |-| Манга= RilianeAllenNovelette.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Rili reason.png|Рилиан на экстра-странице Her Reason DoE manga pg3.png|Рилиан на обложке The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Riliane manga.png|Рилиан в манге Young Riliane.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге Possessed Riliane.jpg|Рилиан одержима Демоном Гордыни DoE manga Riliane.png|Рилиан на обложке манги Aku Musu AllenAkuMusu.png|Рилиан в ёнкоме Rilianechibimanga.png|Рилиан в манге Deadly Sins of Evil RilianeDSoE.png|Рилиан в манге RilianeAllenDSoE.png|Рилиан одета, как Аллен в манге Act1cover.png|Рилиан на обложке The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Act1sample.jpg|Рилиан в манге AlexielRiliane3.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге |-| VG Apparitions= Aku no Musume Costume.jpg|Костюм Рин, как Дочери Зла в в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Игровая версия Рилиан в Дочери Зла Brial.PNG|Новорождённые Рилиан и Алексиэль Rilianeblack.png|Игровая версия Рилиан в Слуге Зла Rinm.png|Переодетая Рилиан застряла внутри зеркала HNI_0046.JPG|Маленькая Рилиан в игре Project Mirai |-| Прочее= Ã-¦ã-¨ã--ã-¡ã-¼ã-¹.png|Рилиан и Аллена карта Саги Зла RilianeAllencard.jpg|Очень редкая карта Pcard rin.jpg|Карта Семи Смертных Грехов с Рилиан Servant card.png|Игральная Карта Слуги Зла с Рилиан и Алленом Twiright card.png|Игральная Карта Twiright Prank с маленькими Рилиан и Алексиэль Rin card.png|Игральная Карта Regret Message с Рин RilianeAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Рилиан Aku Musu с выходом первого тома RilFOR.png|Рилиан в буклете Evils Forest Schermata 2013-04-21 a 11.11.24 AM.png|Рилиан и 'Рин' на обложке CD Evils Kingdom 9.jpg|Рилиан в буклете альбома Rget messge evilsk.jpg|Иллюстрация 'Рин's из буклета альбома Evils Kingdom Kingdom rin.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Evils Kingdom Chara img2-1-.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте манги The Daughter of Evil RilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби-версии Риллиан и Аллена от Ичики BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Рисунок Ичики в праздник День Поцелуев с Рилиан и Баникой Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company DoE Sega Prize.jpg|Фигурка "Дочь Зла" от Sega Daughter cospa.jpg|Бумажная фигурка Дочь Зла от COSPA Doekey.PNG|Брелок 47e10634.JPG|Иллюстрация Рилиан от Ичики Riliane Ichika.jpg|Чиби-Рилиан от Ичики Riliane Allen Ichika.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен от Ичики BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен с Баникой Кончитой, Арте и Поллом от Ичики Rilliane.JPG|Рилиан от Сузуносуке Rin.JPG|"Рин" от Сузуносуке Rilianeakumusu.jpg|Рилиан от Keн RilianeAllencharavi.png|Аватар Рилиан в рекламе к манге The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 RilianeOB.jpg|Аватар Рилиан в рекламе к первому тому манги Aku Musu's Vogalleriabackcover.jpgРилиан на обратной стороне обложки Vogalleria RilianeAllenAdults.png|Иллюстрация взрослой Принцессы Рилиан RilianeAllenIchikaColored.png|Цвтная иллюстрация чибиков Рилиан и Аллена от Ичики vocaloid___queen_of_yellow_by_dj_mewmew-d2y47g7.png|Чиби Рилиан tumblr_mfo907VuXK1ru6x16o1_500.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane bothering Elluka by Ichika RilianeAllenBowsIchika.png|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Story of Evil Категория:Michaela Категория:Ney Futapie Категория:Lucifenian Resistance Категория:Daughter of White Категория:Clarith Категория:Allen Avadonia Категория:Kyle Marlon Категория:Marlon Категория:Chartette Langley Категория:Leonhart Avadonia Категория:Avadonia Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Germaine Avadonia Категория:Anne Lucifen d'Autriche Категория:Gretel Категория:Banica Conchita Категория:Arte Категория:Pollo Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Servant of Evil Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Люцифен д'Отриш Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family